Want to Make it Interesting?
by twstdtruth
Summary: College AU; Sam is a college student, Gabriel is a comic book store clerk challenge on Tumblr. Sabriel SLASH. Graphic. NSFW. WIP.


Sam was lost in thought as he shuffled down the sidewalk. The breeze was refreshing, hinting that fall was on its way, but he still didn't lift his head. He heaved a sigh, shoving his hands deeper in his pockets. His dad and brother just didn't understand. He needed this; college, a life outside of nothing. He needed to get out from under them, show them he wasn't a baby any more…

Sam finally came to a halt, looking up and around. Crap. He hadn't been this far before, he had no idea where he was. Of course, it didn't matter… It's not like he had anyone to see or anything to do besides homework. He finally noticed rain hitting him. Was it raining earlier? Had he really been that preoccupied? He ducked into the building he ended up stopping in front of.

The door dinged and he heard "Holy shit, a customer!" from somewhere deeper. Sam froze. The place was dimly lit; books, magazines, and toys littered almost all available counter space. Piles of books looked as if they might tip over if someone breathed too hard.

He heard footsteps approaching him, still not moving from the welcome mat.

"Hel-oh. It's raining, isn't it? Motherfucking… This always happens! Fuck. Well, take a seat. You might as well. It's not like any of this is going to interest you…" Sam raised an eyebrow. Nothing would interest him, huh? Where did he end up?

The man that approached him had already turned around and stormed off gracefully, managing to avoid precarious towers of books and dice on the floor.

Sam's eyes darted around. Comic books. 20 sided die. Books. Wait, not just any books… Roleplaying books. Was he in a comic shop? Did they even have them around here? Apparently. Sam shook his head and snorted, it was a college campus after all…

The guy from before appeared, shoving books and magazines in nooks and crannies. The way he did it spoke of years of experience. Sam tore his eyes off the associate long enough to find a chair. He pulled his heavy backpack onto the table as he slid into the chair. He tried not to make too much noise, in case the guy came back with another rant.

Sam pulled out a text book and pretended to read as he watched the shopkeeper move around the store. He had shaggy, brown hair and smooth, recently shaved cheeks. Sam blushed, coughed, and turned a page. He didn't know why he had studied the guy's face. Why did he notice that he recently shaved? Jeez, maybe he should have stayed with Dean and dad… He stared into the text book, not registering anything he was trying to read, but listening intently to the man shuffle around.

Did he have a name tag? Did Sam miss it as the guy went on a rant? I mean, he wasn't expecting to be greeted like that, it was sort of surprising. Damn it! He should have noticed something like that!

Sam's thoughts started drifting to the other features he managed to notice about the guy. Hazel eyes, beautiful lips, lean build… Wait… Beautiful lips? Really? Where the holy hell did that come from? Sam's eyes widened as he shook his head. He turned the page and heard a snort from behind him.

"Seriously? Are you even reading that?"

"Wha-? Of course I am." Sam blushed and sat up a bit straighter in his chair.

"Dude… It's upside down."

"… Yeah. Yeah, it is."

The guy stood in front of Sam, leaning on the table with his arms folded. "So, what are you thinking about that you can't even realize the book you've been pretending to read for ten minutes is upside down?"

Sam stared, slack jawed at the man's crotch directly in his line of eyesight. He mentally shook himself and hoped them man hadn't noticed. Judging by the smirk he had on his face when Sam met his gaze, he had.

"I don't know. Everything. Nothing. Family. That's how it goes, right?" Sam mumbled through, trying to get his thoughts gathered so the man in front of him didn't think he was completely stupid. He slid his book into his backpack, leaned back in the chair, and looked up at the man. "I mean, they are the one thing that you can't change regardless of how much you try. And you can't ignore them forever. They just manage to slide back in somehow…" Sam trailed off, thinking of how pissed Dean had sounded to cover the look of absolute devastation that had crossed his face. His dad screaming at him about how big of a disappointment he had been, had always been… Sam physically shook himself this time and smiled up at the man. "Anyway. I take it this crashing here in the rain happens a lot?"

"Well, yeah." The man licked his lips and tilted his head to the floor. "This place usually just sucks the life out of me. The people that come in are complete dicks or just wasting space." He leaned his head back to look at the ceiling and sighed. Sam stared at how his neck arched…

Seriously! Sam turned in his chair to stare at the other wall. Call of Cthulhu, Arkham Horror, and of course, the one that Sam had expected was Dungeons and Dragons. "I'm not a complete dick. Well, I hope not. It depends on if you're asking my brother, I suppose. I have never played anything more than poker. And that's not really my thing, more of my dad and brother's… I mean, I like some of the storylines I've found on the internet, but I don't even know how this stuff works." Sam waved his hand at the wall as he talked.

The man looked back down at Sam. He stuck out his hand, "Gabriel."

"Sam," he said as he shook his hand. Gabriel had a good, strong grip. He wasn't expecting it, so he chuckled to himself.

"What?"

"As in the Archangel Gabriel? Really?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not planning to go on a smiting spree, or I'd have killed a lot of the fuckers in this town…" Gabriel blushed slightly as he stared at the door this time. "It's not like I choose this name."

"Well, Gabriel, want to start with something simple to teach me? Unless you've got work. In that case, I'll sit here and pretend to read until the rain lets up..." As Sam muttered about the rain, a huge clap of thunder was followed by lightning.

Gabriel laughed, "I don't think it's going to let up any time soon. And work? Seriously? Please. No one's been in here all day. The place is practically spotless!"

Sam looked around with a raised eyebrow. "This? Clean? I'd hate to see this after some customers..."

"Fuck off. Do you want to learn something or not?"

Sam snorted, "Yes, yes. Teach me."

Gabriel smirked as he turned and walked off. He came back a few minutes later with a deck of cards and a soda. "Hope you didn't want anything." He pulled out the chair across from Sam and began shuffling the deck. Sam pulled his backpack off the table and placed it on the ground beside his chair.

"This is Fluxx. There are two basic rules. Draw one card, play one card. In addition to the basic rules, you can draw or play new rules…." Gabriel went on to explain the basics of Fluxx. Sam was focused on watching Gabriel's hands shuffle and deal the cards, gesturing to explain a few of the cards that he drew.

They played a few games, Sam even won one. After Gabriel was satisfied that Sam had learned how to play, he smirked.

"Want to make it a bit more interesting?"

"I don't have any money. Sorry."

"No. That's stupid… And no fun." Gabriel got up and locked the front door, flipping the sign to CLOSED. He leaned against the door and said, "How about every time someone plays a Keeper, the other takes off an article of clothing. We start out fully clothed, shoes and all, and see where it goes. It doesn't matter if you get the Goal, you only win if the other player is naked. If you don't want to, I unlock the door and you can run screaming and spread awful things about this place. I don't care. It's up to you, unless you're chicken."

"Please. I can beat you."

Gabriel flat out grinned, "Alright then! Let's get started!" He hurried back to his chair, but instead of sitting, grabbed his empty can and crushed it. "Want a drink? On the house."

"Sure. Whatever works."

Gabriel came back with two sodas and sat them on the table. He began shuffling the deck again, a huge smile plastered on his face. Sam cracked open his soda and took a huge gulp, leaning back in his chair.

Gabriel passed out the cards and drew. He played a Keeper right off the bat. Sam laughed, untying his shoe and sliding it off. Sam played Draw One, Play Two and followed it up with a Keeper. Gabriel played two Keepers. Sam played Unlimited Hand Size with a Keeper.

Gabriel had his shirt off, pants on and Sam was down to his boxers. Sam grinned and played two Keepers. "I win. Strip for me."

Gabriel stood up and popped the first button. The second. Third. He peeled them off slowly, watching Sam stare at him with abandon. Sam could feel himself get hard, rubbing himself unconsciously through his boxers. He bit his lip at the contact as he saw Gabriel's cock get hard as he slid his jeans down his thighs. Sam stifled a moan as he finally stepped out of them and draped them across the table.

Gabriel was rock hard as he stood there. "You really want me to take them off?"

"It's your deal, right? What are you? A chicken?" Sam smirked, rubbing himself with his palm, biting his lip.

Gabriel grinned, "My own words against me, hmm? Anything else you'd like to hold against me?" He hooked his thumbs through his boxers, slowly drawing them down his hips. His cock was almost exposed, pressed tight against his boxers. Precum had leaked onto his boxers, as he pulled the boxers down further, his cock sprang up.

Sam's eyes widen, his mouth parting slightly. Biting his lip hard, he shuddered. Gabriel's cock was already dripping with precum, veins were showing as his cock curled up to his abdomen. Sam caught himself reaching out for Gabriel and willed himself to grip the table.

"See something you like?"

"Yes." Sam breathed out, forcing himself to relax. His cock was so hard it hurt, confined in the boxers. He rubbed his palm on it again, trying to will it away. He struggled not to stare at Gabriel. He was pale perfection.

Gabriel stood there, hands on his hips, drawing attention directly to his throbbing dick. Sam licked his lips.

"Well. Are you going to sit there and stare or are you going to play with it?"

The second those words hung in the air, Sam dropped to his knees. He crawled over to Gabriel and kneeled before him, running his hands up his thighs. His mouth hovered over Gabriel's dick, giving a lick from base to head before lightly blowing air across the tip.

Gabriel shuddered and reached out to grasp the table. "Fuck. Take it. Fucking take it in your mouth now." Sam could do nothing but comply. Gliding his mouth over Gabriel's cock, he swallowed him to the base. He choked, trying to remember what he liked. He swirled his tongue across Gabriel's tip.

"Boxers. Take 'em off." Sam got to his feet, bent down to still worship Gabriel's cock with his tongue as he tried to remove his boxers. He stumbled slightly, hands gripping Gabriel's thighs, but he was naked.

"Play with yourself. Cum with me." Sam complied, running his hand over his own cock as he tried to throat Gabriel's. He moaned with Gabriel in his mouth, causing him to lean over to grab the table with mouth hands. "Fuck, Sam! Keep going." Sam ran his tongue down Gabriel's cock as his hand picked up speed. His orgasm was quickly approaching and by Gabriel's shakes, his was, too.

Bobbing his head quickly as his hand pumped, Gabriel grabbed his head and shoved as cum dripped down his throat. He gagged slightly, not prepared, but kept going. His own orgasm exploded through him, causing him to scream around Gabriel's cock, "Sam!"

Sam swallowed and fell back on his hands. His fingers traced through his own cum, "I'm going to need a towel."

"Yes, well… If I ever regain feeling in my legs, I'll get you one."


End file.
